Years of the Past
by silverserpent08
Summary: Their annual gathering brings up memories and feelings best left alone. My first attempt at a song-fic. Definitely yaoi/slash themed. Slightly sad. Angsty. One-shot. Serious on the yaoi thing though. Don't like it? Don't read it. COMPLETE!


Hello,

So I wrote this and it is my very first attempt at a song-fic as well as a somewhat holiday themed fic...Sort of. I'm bad at summaries, but I hope you enjoy this. The song is by Adele - Someone like you. You can listen to it before if you want to get in my mindset, but I'm pretty sure it is in the story. (At least I think it is) And the rating went up to Mature to be safe. Sorry if I make you sad.

**** EDIT: So apparently because the song lyrics are in the story it is a content guideline issue. It does not matter that I do not claim the writer of the song or that I do not make money off of this, or that looking up the lyrics is a matter of a simple internet search and no copyright infringement is intended. SO any where you see:

...

Mentally insert one of the stanzas of Adele's - someone like you song. Or just open another window with the lyics in it and you can switch back and forth. End of edit****************

On with the Fic...

* * *

Years of the past

* * *

Wufei sat on his motorcycle, staring at the large gate before him, hesitating. He was supposed to show up two days ago, but there was a depressive crush within him. He couldn't do it. It started during the war. The strategic advantage of soldiers looking forward to the holidays was undeniable, so the pilots often skipped their holidays in favor causing panic and disruption of their enemies' celebration. They always seemed to get around to it late January to early February, until Quatre and Duo had fixed it during the Valentine's week. They would gather for those three to five days beforehand and celebrate Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and Valentines. Just the pilots, year after year.

The habit had been reinforced after the war ended with the public wanting to celebrate with them. They maintained the tradition of the second week of February gathering together so as not to conflict with the events they were required to attend now they were all in the public eye.

Wufei knew he would be the last to arrive, but not because he wanted to be. He didn't want to go at all until he received a call from Quatre asking quietly if he needed to skip this year. Not if he wanted to, or accusing him of purposefully avoiding the gathering. He had asked if he needed it. And Wufei wanted to seem strong and not cowardly. How did he think everything would have ended? Like it had obviously despite the years of possibilities.

...

Une sat before him staring wide eyed looking at him like he had lost his mind. He tried hard to maintain eye contact. He knew this was going to be difficult. The room was closing in on him and he inhaled a rattling breathe. "But Wufei..." She started in disbelief, "I can't assign you anything. You know what is happening." Une urged and frowned "Surely yo-"

Tightly wrapping pressure enclosed his chest as he requested again, "I'll take anything." He felt the rising painful threat of tears begin to rise in his cheeks.

Une paused, a look of serious concern crossing her face as she looked at him. Not comprehending the desperation the proud, indomitable Wufei Chang had vibrating off from every particle, "He requested all of you in advance would be available. You know tha-"

"Please!" A sharp begging insistence, "Please Commander. Say it was an emergency. Say it couldn't be avoided. I need to be assigned to a mission on those dates." He inhaled and felt a warm wetness roll down his face grimacing at how pathetic he must look. "Please." Reduced to begging.

"Alright."

...

The large white doors on Winner's mansion were pulled open revealing the owner. Tall and blonde, fair skinned as ever. "Wufei!" It was a happy whispered exclamation. He instantly stepped out and hugged Wufei close. "I didn't think you would come this year" was whispered next to Wufei's ear. "I'm so glad you did." The man's eyes were shinning with unshed tears of joy when he finally released Wufei.

They stepped inside and Wufei was following him slowly as they walked through the grand home, "I won't be here long. Just for the day." Wufei returned.

"That's more than enough" Quatre assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it slightly as they paused before a set of doors asking, "Are you ready?" Wufei looked up at the man and nodded forcing a small smile on his face.

They stepped inside and a gleeful, "Oh my god, Wufei!" Duo's exuberance had not toned down since the year before; it was doubtful it ever would as he leapt at Wufei and enveloped him in a tight hug. "It's been so long!" He stepped back grinning ear to ear, "You missed opening Christmas presents yesterday. We will fix that later." He winked.

Nodding, Wufei whispered, "Of course", before turning to greet Trowa who was standing patiently to greet him with a quick smile and soft hug as well.

"A year is much too long, dragon." Wufei nodded and stepped back from the hug in agreement. He breathed deeply, pausing with his eyes closed, before looking up and seeing him. Deep blue eyes fixed, staring at him over the three meters between them. Hair still sticking at odd angels, standing tall next to the fireplace he didn't look any different, save for the gold band on his left hand glinting in the fire light. Mocking him. Splintering cool shards of regret in his soul.

"Heero." Wufei greeted quietly.

The man stepped away from the fire, moving quickly and enveloped Wufei in a tight, crushing hug. Impulsively Wufei arms came up as well gripping tight, holding onto the warm body that had fit with his so well for so long. Against his will, the scent of Heero filled his nostrils and he felt a warm mouth press close to his ear and a hushed whisper, "I've missed you."

...

The carpet under his bare back was itching his skin, but he couldn't let it bother him as he panted quietly. Rug burn was going to be a problem; he felt his skin rubbed raw from the rough treatment just two minutes earlier, but it was worth it when he looked down at the swirled sweaty brown hair of Heero's head on his chest. The solid naked weight of him was glorious as he too caught his breath. Sweat pooled on Wufei's chest, but he closed his eyes ignoring it. It had been a month since he had Heero like this. Not since their annual gathering.

"I've missed you." Wufei whispered, running his fingers through the messy locks, wrapping his legs tightly around Heero's naked body enjoying the warm after glowing buzz thrumming through him. Heero didn't say anything, but pushed up off of Wufei after a minute. Wufei felt a stab of disappointment. Heero did say he could only stop by for a half hour, but he needed to. Wufei sat up and watched Heero slowly get dressed and turned to face him. "When are you coming back to me?" Wufei asked softly.

Heero looked down at him quietly looking at Wufei's naked form and shook his head softly, causing Wufei to frown. His breath caught in his chest. Heero could only stop by for a while, it had been months, Wufei had to jump him first ...and he hadn't said it.

"I'm marrying her."

...

Wufei tensed at the memory and stepped back quickly out of Heero's arms. Looking at the ground missing the warmth already and berating himself for craving it. For being weak. Heero didn't quite let him step back all the way and stated, "We missed you at the wedding."

Wufei turned to sit in a chair purposefully not wanting to sit next to anyone, "Une needed me." He looked over at Quatre, knowing that he would not call him out on the lie if he knew. Everyone settled in again, Quatre and Trowa on the couch holding hands, Duo sitting on a sofa playing with his braid and Heero sitting in an armchair near the fireplace.

"What have you been up to this last year?" Duo asked. He was shifting edgily in his chair. They all knew then, but were trying to act natural.

Wufei mentally cringed carefully avoiding looking in Heero's location, "Nothing of interest really." He shrugged, "Une has me working solo operations."

...

Strong fingers kneaded his shoulder pushing toughly at the hard tense muscles; Wufei groaned deeply in appreciation relaxing backwards against a strong abdomen behind him.

Heero leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "I've missed you so very much." He whispered into Wufei's hair, "These solo operations always leave you tense." He bent further down kissing the back of Wufei's neck.

"I would not be doing them, if you came back to be my partner more steadily." Wufei protested, but wrapped his arms backwards, scooting closer to Heero. "Should I be worried about what the tabloids have been saying? All the secret rendezvous and vows of love between you two?"

Another kiss landed below his right ear, sucking gently. "Of course not. She just is worried and she needs me. I'll be back, just a few more months." Wufei didn't respond- still tense and not liking the results of this conversation. Strong hands turned him around and pushed him to the ground. Heero's face hovered over his a small smile on his lips. "I'll be back. I promise." When Wufei nodded Heero's warm lips pressed into his gently, before he pulled back to whisper, "Aishiteru, Wufei."

...

Wufei couldn't help but smile as he opened the collection of Batman movies that Duo had gotten him with two t-shirts emblazoned with the matching symbols. He had been telling Wufei for years to watch the films and now as a Christmas present he was the proud owner of them. "Thank you, Duo." They had all relaxed a little more as the day proceeded. Exchanging gifts that should have been exchanged two days ago.

Duo began opening a present that Wufei handed him, while Wufei began unwrapping the last simple, brown papered package. A beaten up book was revealed that must have been very old and was written in Mandarin. It looked to be poetry or philosophy, Wufei didn't really look into it. Instead he looked at the note attached. 'Aishiteru xx'

...

Muscles tightened further, strong thrust hitting that spot, making nerves spark. His strong moan met a bruising kiss; catching it; swallowing it. Limbs wrapped tighter, pulling his chest closer, fingernails leaving marks on tan, taunt skin. Mouth wrenched away open desperate wet gasps, "Oh fuck… oh shit…"

"Cum for me, Wufei" a harsh breathy command. The rest was a blur of bursting stretching energy and pure relaxation. Five minutes of quiet followed until Heero rolled away and set a bag on Wufei's chest. Wufei frowned and sat up a little and reached in pulling out a book written in Mandarin, before looking at Heero questioning. He shrugged and said, "I thought you might like it. The shop keeper said it was poetry."

Wufei smiled and leaned against the head board flipping through it, "I love you." He whispered.

The book was pulled quickly from his hands and Heero's face was suddenly there in front of him. "Do you mean it?" Wufei was startled, by his sudden focus. "I have told you that every day for two years, eight months and five days in the time we've been dating. I've been waiting…"

Wufei felt a blush rise to his cheeks at Heero's intense stare, felt a strong wave of embarrassment pass through him, but he knew it was true, "Wo ai ni." He smiled as Heero's face split with a wide smile.

...

The dinner went surprisingly okay. Trowa and Quatre were excellent hosts and Heero seemed to be not breaching any subject of dangerous territory, but Wufei could feel his eyes on him watching him. Duo was an excellent distractor, but still he was tense and uncomfortable. It was a bad idea for him to come, he knew that now. Heero's gift was a strong reminder of things better left behind.

But it was time for him to go. He felt the tightness in his chest threaten to force him to stop breathing. He needed to leave. Everyone helped pack his things for him, so he could attach them to his bike. Duo said he expected a long movie marathon invite, Trowa hugged him firmly and Quatre did the same with a soft whisper, "I know this was hard. Thank you for coming."

Wufei pulled back and nodded to Heero as a parting motion before turning to leave out the doors.

...

"I've been thinking, Wufei." Heero said once they were in the office they shared at the Preventers.

"About?" Wufei asked back looking at his partner. The young teen terrorist had grown older. He had too.

"We've been partners for three years now. We see each other constantly to the point where we practically live together between the office and missions." Heero stepped closer in a way that he knew was in Wufei's personal bubble. "You make me better in ways I had never thought of. Will you date me?" Wufei was startled and froze as a default. Sure they spent time together and Heero was handsome, but this?

"I need you, Wufei." Heero admitted quietly, but still looking at him intently. "Aishiteru." Wufei remained frozen for one more heartbeat before he felt himself nodding.

...

The bag was packed tightly on his motorcycle and he was about to swing on when a yell of "Wait!" called to him. Wufei hesitated before turning to meet Heero, who was running towards him from the front door he just left. For a second time that day strong arms enveloped him, but this time he stood still, not returning the embrace. Heero breathed roughly out and shook his head pleading, "I need you, Wufei."

The words washed over him attempting to bring back memories of years long gone, but he shook his head and stepped out of Heero's arms. He looked up into the blue eyes that used to hold so much joy for him.

"Call your wife, Yuy. Tomorrow is Valentine's day. I'm sure Relena is waiting."

* * *

End

* * *

So maybe in ended happily?... Or not. I know that I kind of made myself sad with this...sorry if I made you sad. I didn't mean to. Please review and Happy day before Valentines! Hopefully it turns out better than this.

-Silverserpent


End file.
